Each cylinder of an engine, for example a diesel engine, is equipped with one or more valves (e.g., intake and exhaust valves) that are cyclically opened during normal operation. The valves may be opened by way of an actuator assembly that includes a driving member, such as a camshaft, and a rocker arm. The camshaft includes one or more lobes arranged at particular angles corresponding to desired lift timings and number of the associated valves. The lobes are connected to stem ends of the associated valves by way of the rocker arm and linkage components. Furthermore, the rocker arm may be coupled with a valve adjuster that further interacts with the valves. As the camshaft rotates, the rocker arm pivots according to the one or more lobes of the camshaft, thereby causing a second end of the rocker arm to actuate the valve adjuster.
When an engine is equipped with different types of valves (e.g., intake valves and/or exhaust valves), different types of valve adjusters (e.g., non-hydraulic lash adjusters and/or hydraulic lash adjusters) may be coupled with the rocker arms to actuate the valves. To reduce the different number of camshafts, lobes, and/or rocker arms required to pair with the different types of valve adjusters, a common rocker arm, or the like, may be used to interconnect different types of valve adjusters with the corresponding valves.
For example, an exemplary rocker arm may be configured to interconnect with non-hydraulic lash adjusters. As such, an alternative rocker arm is needed to interconnect with hydraulic lash adjusters. The rocker arm can be configured such that both non-hydraulic lash adjusters and hydraulic lash adjusters can be interchangeably coupled to and decoupled from the rocker arm. A common rocker arm design capable of being used with either non-hydraulic lash adjusters or hydraulic lash adjusters may help simplify maintenance procedures on engines that incorporate both type of valve adjuster.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,161,936 (“Kraft et al.”) describes an internal combustion engine that has an engine braking device. A hydraulic lash adjuster is disclosed in Kraft et al. to be arranged between a rocker arm and a valve bridge and provide automatic compensation to the valve lash for the engine exhaust valves. Furthermore, the engine braking device comprises a hydraulic valve control unit hydraulically connected to the hydraulic valve lash adjuster.
While arguably effective for its intended purpose, improvements beyond Kraft continue to be sought in the engine industry. It is with respect to these considerations and others made by the disclosure that is herein presented.